Just Close Enough to Touch
by zukoisabeast1
Summary: "They laughed and joked and joined in the banter of their friends, all the while a secret danced in their eyes." Zuko and Katara have become masters of secrecy, skilled in the art of subtle glances and fleeting touches. fluffy angst.


**A/N: **I don't own Avatar or any of its characters. Takes place sometime after Zuko joins the Gaang and its based off the song "The Secrets in the Telling" by Dashboard Confessional. I actually really liked this one, so I hope you guys do too! revies are appreciated :)

* * *

**Just Close Enought to Touch**

Their hands brush. Just barely a touch, but enough to feel the other's warmth, too short to be noticed, but long enough to be felt. A small smile plays across their lips. A knowing look is shared as they head to their rooms for the night.

_The signal is subtle._

_We pass just close enough to touch,_

_No questions, no answers._

_We know by now to say enough,_

A week had passed since that flawless night. Zuko let the memories wash over him as he lay on his bed in the small room. The sound of the waves, the scent of her hair, the look in her eyes, the taste of her lips… He remembered it all, but what made that night truly unforgettable were the words she whispered:

"I love you, Zuko."

_With only simple words;_

_With only subtle turns._

_The things we feel alone for one another._

He gazed out the window and saw the crescent moon shining brightly, casting its silvery light over the serene ocean. He stared out into the night until he was sure it had been long enough, and then he quietly made his way to the beach. He saw her figure in the distance and his heart skipped a beat.

She looked absolutely breath taking. She stood with her eyes closed as the wind caressed her hair and hugged her clothes to her perfect body. She looked like an angel in the ethereal light of the moon. He couldn't believe that she loved him.

"Nice of you to finally show up." She teased when she saw him walking over.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Hey, your brother's room is right next to mine, I have to be extra stealthy."

"Oh yeah, 'cause my brothers such a light sleeper."

He laughed and replied "You never know" before pulling her into a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and kissing. Content in each others embrace until the rays of dawn brought on another day of secrecy.

_There is a secret that we keep._

_I won't sleep if you won't sleep,_

_Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given._

_We are compelled to do what we must do._

_We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden._

_So I won't sleep if you won't sleep tonight._

The day had passed in a haze of welcomed normalcy. And while the day had been good, spent training and laughing among his friends with few sarcastic remarks from the ever-so-humorous Sokka, it was the night that he longed for. The time when all the world was asleep and for a few short hours it was just Katara and him, wrapped in each others presence.

He smirked at her as he went to get his dinner. Their fingers grazed each other as he took the bowl from her hands, lingering for a moment too long to be completely accidental. He could feel the electricity running through him, could practically see the static from the simple touch. He knew she felt it too, he didn't have to ask, he just knew. Their eyes locked for a moment and he could see the wanting in her eyes that he was sure were in his own too. She quickly turned her attention back to the pot of rice, a small blush painted on her cheeks.

Years of princely training allowed him to conceal his grin as he walked back to the campfire. He would never understand how such an innocent touch from Katara could make him feel so good, so alive.

Subtle glances were passed across the campfire as they ate. They laughed and joked and joined in the banter of their friends, all the while a secret danced in their eyes.

_Our act of defiance._

_We keep this secret in our blood._

_No paper or letters._

_We pass just close enough to touch._

He watched as she bent a ribbon of water, twirling and bending it, every move so graceful, yet controlled. So elegant, yet primitive; so beautiful, yet deadly. So Katara. He didn't want to disturb her, not yet, so he stood a few feet away, entranced by this private dance.

She finally saw him staring.

"How long have you been watching me, you creep?" she joked breaking him out of his silent reverie.

"Long enough to be completely enchanted by you" She blushed. He loved that rosy hue that colored her cheeks and loved causing it even more. "You're beautiful" he murmured into her hair pulling her into his chest.

"I love you" she breathed, again whispering the words that made him wonder if this was all really a dream. If it was, he didn't want to wake up.

"I love you too, Katara. More than you could ever know." Of this he was sure.

_We love in secret names._

_We hide within our veins,_

_The things that keep us bound to one another._

As the days wore on, he could feel the heat of summer dwindling. The blistering days that would turn to balmy nights were slowly getting cooler. A careless breeze would remind him that the season was coming to a close and their destinies would soon be upon them. It was in these moments that his gaze would wander to Katara.

As the realizations sunk in, he began to cherish every moment he had with her. Every touch, every look, every smile was engraved in his mind. Each night they would hold each other a little tighter and kiss with a bit more passion than the last. Both knew what was coming, but neither would speak of it.

_Until the last resilient hope,_

_Is frozen deep inside my bones,_

_And this broken fate has claimed me,_

_And my memories for its own._

The cool ocean breeze caressed their silhouettes as they sat by the water. Katara's head rested on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. The night was calm and beautiful, perfect. As they listened to the steady lapping of waves, Zuko asked the question he had asked her many times before.

"When can we tell them about us?"

"Now's not the right time." She answered. The same answer he'd given her for the countless times he asked her the same question. Usually he wouldn't push the topic, not wanting to waste the time he had with her. But as the season was winding down he found that his time was too.

"When will be the right time, Katara?" he asked, a hint of pleading in his voice. She didn't answer for a long time, but he knew she had heard him. Their steady breathing was the only sound that filled the night for a long time. Then she answered.

"I don't know." Her voice was calm, but he could hear the uncertainty in her words, the pain in her tone. They both knew the silent meaning behind the vague reply; both knew that the end of summer would also end the days of playful secrecy and nights of pure heaven. In the back of his mind he always knew that this couldn't last, that this bliss would have to end sometime. But the pain still washed over him, drenching him in broken plans and hopeless expectations. He pushed away the thoughts though, pushed it all away. He still had this one last night.

He pulled her into a fiery kiss, pouring out all his love. Katara didn't hold back either and matched his passion. They knew that this was their last night, their last chance. The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until they finally pulled away, gasping for air. He stared into her eyes, as blue as the sky and as deep as the sea, brimming with tears that would not be shed for a future that could not be theirs.

"I love you Katara," he whispered, "I'll always love you." He said kissing her forehead.

She gave him a weak smile. "I know," she said, "No matter what happens, always remember that I love you too."

_Your name is pounding through my veins._

_Can't you hear how it is sung?_

_And I can taste you in my mouth,_

_Before the words escape my lungs._

_And I'll whisper only once…_

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, already given up on sleep. The summer air of the Fire Nation was stifling sometimes. As he stared into the darkness of his large room, he let his thoughts stray to that summer shared in secret with the girl that could never really be his. He wondered if she was thinking about that summer at this very moment.

He turned over and stared at the empty side of his bed. He trailed his hand along the cold, silk sheets, a shiver running through him.

_'Cause you will be somebody's girl,_

_And you will keep each other warm,_

_But tonight I am feeling cold._


End file.
